Eleventh Birthday
by atomiclovekitten
Summary: A look at how Loki and Thor's daughter reacts to receiving her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


Author's note: So this is the first thing that I've posted on here. It's also the first thing that I have written in close to four years. With that being said, all grammatical errors are mine. If you see anything that really bothers you, please let me know. I'm not really aspiring to be a writer or anything so I will try to be as careful with grammar and whatever errors I make. I just thought I'd post things that I thought of and would help get me out of my almost four year writer's block. Let me know if you like it. If not that's okay.

Also, it doesn't clarify in the story, but Loki is Celeste's mother. He gave birth to her and she just never got out of the habit of calling him mum.

* * *

Celeste was a bundle of nerves when she woke up. Today was a special day for someone like her. Today was her eleventh birthday. At any moment now, she would be receiving her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Celeste went through her closet and put on the first bit of clothes she could find, which was her mum's Ravenclaw sweater and some black sweat pants. She ran out of her room to find her parents only to be stopped by the sight of the dining room table. There in the middle of the mahogany table, was a small envelope that read:

Miss Celeste Odinson  
13 Asgard Drive  
Cardiff, Wales

The excitement was overflowing by now as she just ran around the house, letter in hand, screaming at the top of her lungs, "I GOT IT! I GOT ACCEPTED!"

Thor and Loki watched from the hallway as their little girl just ran back and forth screaming. Thor tried to contain his laughter and Loki just hoped the neighbors didn't think anyone was being murdered within their house.

"Darling, sit down," Thor called to his daughter. He ushered Loki and the little ball of joy to the table so that they could all sit down and read the letter together.

"Daddy! Mum! LOOK! I wonder what it'll be like! Which house will I get?" she cried excitedly. She was too excited to sit down and instead danced like a toddler who had to pee as her mum, Loki, took the letter and began to open it for everyone.

"Well that's easy dear, you're going to get sorted into Gryffindor, just like your old dad!" Thor beamed. His heart was glowing with happiness as his smile grew to the size of his daughters.

Loki looked up from the letter with a look of disbelief on his face, "really Thor, our little girl is so smart. She'll surely be a Ravenclaw. Just like her dear old mum."

Thor laughed a bit as he went to start making Celeste's favourite food, french toast.

"Don't be silly, Loki. She's a right Gryffindor." Loki just shook his head.

And for the next three months, Loki and Thor did nothing but bicker about which house Celeste would be placed in. The entire time, Celeste just ignored her immature parents and went to her room to practice some spells with the wand that she and her parents purchased on her eleventh birthday.

When the day came for Celeste to enter platform 9 and 3/4, Thor was in shambles. He was almost to the point of sobbing if it weren't for Loki trying to make sure his little girl had everything.

_Pushing onto the platform wasn't so bad_ thought Celeste as she emerged on the other side. Her heart was beating so fast and suddenly she didn't want to go.

"I don't want to go," she muttered quietly. She stopped walking, her legs feeling like lead blocks.

"And why is that, baby?" asked Loki as he got down on one knee to be at eye level with his clearly terrified child. Her eyes started to glisten with tears that she would not let fall._Just like her mother _thought Loki as he threw his arms around her.

"Baby, it will all be alright. No matter what, your father and I will always be here for you. Just think. You'll get into a good house, make so many friends, and we'll send you as many owls as you want. There's no reason to be scared," Loki cooed into his daughters ear.

She pulled back and said with a shaky voice, "you promise?" Loki nodded and with that her fear was replaced with nothing but pure excitement. She ran off to find her dad as Loki was left to deal with making sure that her trunk and cat, muffin, made it onto the hogwarts express.

When Loki made his way to his husband and daughter, he couldn't help but fall in love with the sight. Thor was a blubbering mess as he hugged Celeste, telling her that he'll miss her and can't wait for the christmas holidays already.

The whistle of the train let off a loud yell, signaling that everyone needs to hurry and make their way to their compartments. Loki grabbed his daughter up in a bear hug and held her tight the entire way as he walked her to the train. With one last hug to Thor, Loki put Celeste on the train.

Two days later, Loki and Thor received an owl from their daughter saying that she loved the school. She had already made friends with one Maggie Romanoff-Barton. and that her professors said that she was a bright young witch. She also let them know that they were both wrong about which house she would be sorted into.

There was a small picture that accompanied the letter. In it was little Celeste holding her green and silver flag showing that she was now a proud member of the Slytherin house.

Loki just smiled in surprise and giggled when Thor's jaw fell open.


End file.
